No, no- Fairy godmother! GodMOTHER
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Roxy was having a fairly OK day until her boyfriend decided to dress up in drag and glitter. The things that idiot would do... He was very lucky it was very charity, otherwise she'd have killed him. You know, in the good sense. May include other one-shots of this pairing, completely my own :)
1. Fairy Godmother

**My own characters, just a bit of fun.**

* * *

><p>Charlie had organised a Christmas pantomime for the children's hospital this year. Roxy was all for him being nice and friendly, but why was he such an idiot? When the kindly middle-aged lady playing the fairy godmother fell ill, Charlie was quick and:<p>

"I'll do it! I'll be the fairy godmother! I'll put on a dress, I don't care!"

"You could be a fairy godfather." Liam suggested, tapping his pen repeatedly on his ever-present clipboard.

"No, no. Fairy god_mother_." Charlie insisted. Claire and Becky from the stylist group sidled over and started taking measurements and giggling to each other.

"We'll have to alter the dress a bit and, um, you, but-"

"Do _not_ encourage him!" Roxy ordered fiercely, shooing them away.

"No!" Charlie protested childishly. "Make me pretty!"

"Are you _sure_ he's not bi?" Liam quizzed, smiling bemusedly.

"Oh, I don't know." Roxy sighed, running her hands through her hair irritably. "It's _Charlie_. Unless it's got flashing lights and sirens, it's a bloody mystery!"

"Charlie, are you bi?"

"Liam. Just because a guy wants to get in touch with his feminine side does _not_ make him bi. Or gay for that measure."

"We know you're not gay; you've got a girlfriend." Charlie smiled sweetly at Roxy, cheekily blowing a kiss her way. Roxy rolled her eyes- there was no changing his mind. "How on _earth_ did you get a girlfriend?"

"Femininity, my dear Liam. They like a guy who'll cook and help with the housework and not leave the toilet seat up." The last bit was accompanied by a pointed look. Liam grumbled some very choice words, telling the stylist team to be brutal with their work. "Go crazy." He smirked.

"But not too crazy. I just had my nails done." Charlie waggled his fingers at them, making them laugh.

* * *

><p>Roxy returned half an hour later, hot chocolate in one hand and a blueberry muffin in the other. It took her a while longer than it should have to locate her boyfriend. When she did, she wished she hadn't.<p>

He was quite happy tottering about in ridiculously comical high heels that glittered and clomped as he moved. The dress was just as shiny, very elaborate, blue and white silk and shimmering veils on the skirts. They had added padding in certain places to make him more womanly and highlighted his features with glitter and a curly blonde wig. "Zap!" He declared upon spotting her, shaking the plastic magic wand with the star-shaped tip at her. "I make for a very good woman, don't you think?" He struck a pose and Roxy decided she had the most stupid, but the best boyfriend ever. "Why are you looking at me like that? Something in my teeth?"

"You're an idiot."

"I thought we'd already established that." He wobbled, arms flailing. Liam, Claire and Becky steadied him and he laughed. "So, what d'you think?" He spread his arms and twirled, unbalancing himself again.

"I think you're an idiot."

"I agree with you," Liam grinned, "but he's one hell of a guy if he's happy enough to mug himself off for charity."

"I'm not mugging myself off! I wanted to be a pretty lady!" Roxy choked on her hot chocolate, coughing and spluttering. Michele hit her on the back helpfully while Charlie waved his wand. "Bibbity bobbity boo! Abracadabra! Wingardium LeviosAR!"

"It's Wingardium LeviOsa, not LeviosAR." Roxy wheezed. Charlie laughed victoriously.

"You did it! Now, my faithful subjects! Show time!"

"Do you even know your lines?" Liam laughed, straightening the blonde wig.

"I memorised the whole script."

"Saddo." Roxy coughed. Charlie nodded in agreement, but he was giving her a sarcastic, yet accusing look. "What?"

"I wouldn't have memorised it if you'd agreed to spontaneous date night."

"I was ill!"

"Stupid humans and your infections." Roxy lobbed the muffin at his head, dislodging the wig.

"Now look what you made me do! That was a perfectly good muffin!"

"I'm being bullied! Fairy godmother here, show some _respect_!"

"I'm sorry; a guy in drag does _not_ get my respect."

"Sexist!"

"It's not sexist, it's you!"

"Sexist! Charlie-ist! BULLY!"

"I will hurt you." He responded by waving his wand and then he laughed. "I mean it!"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Well watch out- she's about to get freaking adorable." Liam joked. "Now, go. You're on in five."


	2. Kruc poor?

**Just another extra little bit, written for the spontaneous ****comment my friend came out with.**

* * *

><p>Roxy regretted taking Charlie shopping instantly. He didn't want anything on her list- he had made his own and had presented it to her as though it were as valuable as knighthood.<p>

"You want a monkey, a pot of gold and a… kruc poor?"

"What?" He snatched the list back. "Blue spoon! You spoon!"

"_I'm_ the spoon?!" She whacked his arm and grabbed the scrap of paper. "At least I can write clearly."

"It was _crayon!_ I did my best!"


	3. Ed Sheeran, cake and seagulls

"And where have you been?" Roxy asked, setting aside her magazine. Charlie didn't reply, continuing to dance and bop through the living room and to the kitchen. Roxy made to scold him for ignoring her when she saw his headphones. Sighing, she reluctantly got up from her comfy spot and marched after him. Even with his so-called advanced mutant senses, he didn't realise she was there until she yanked his headphones away.

"No, my Ed Sheeran!" He complained, staring at her as though she had just brutally torn his topsy-turvy world from under his feet and made everything _normal_. "Roxaaaanneeee..." He whined, slouching his shoulders in defeat.

"Charliiiiieeeee..." She mocked, swinging the headphones quickly. His eyes followed them for a moment and then he swayed away, hand on his head.

"Ugh, I'm dizzy now."

"That's your own fault."

"_I_ wasn't making a lasso out of the Ed Sheeran dispensers!"

"_What_?" The headphones wobbled to a standstill as she stared at him incredulously. "_Ed Sheeran_ _dispensers_?"

"'Headphones' is a far too common phrase for my Ed."

"Charlie, how many times do we have to go over this?" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. She counted to ten. Took a deep breath. Looked back at him. "Ed Sheeran doesn't know you exist." He wailed and clamped his hands over his ears.

"_Why_ _would_ _you_ _say_ _that_?" He held her gaze, sticking his bottom lip out in a childish sulk, hoping to gain some sympathy. Roxy regarded him calmly, trying to ignore the jabs at her mind. She had introduced him to the singer-song writer, so it was her own fault that he was so obsessed. She was pretty sure he had a crush on Ed, but that would mean he was bi and he had constantly insisted he wasn't, which was- unsurprisingly- hard to believe.

"Here," She held the headphones out to him and he beamed, kissing her lightly in gratitude.

"I knew you couldn't deny the Charlie-face."

"Only because it's horrifying." He gaped at her and she revelled in the reaction, secretly wishing he would pull the 'Charlie-face' again as it was kind of adorable.

"Fine. I'll go and ask Liam, Claire and Becky to make me pretty again."

"No!" She grabbed his arm and hauled him back. "Behave!"

"I am demanding compensation!"

"You've got your _Ed Sheeran dispensers_ back! What more could you possibly want?"

"Hungry."

"Cake?" He gasped excitedly and clapped happily, like the child he was. Roxy cast her eyes to the heavens, concealing a smile. He loved ginger cake almost as much as Ed Sheeran. She got to blame someone else for the cake though- one of his old friends from school; she used to feed him cake every day, giving him two whole packets for Christmas. Charlie had said that added 'texture' to the underneath of his Christmas tree. Roxy had said he was weird.

So, while he sat on the balcony, listening to Ed Sheeran through his iPod speakers and happily munching on ginger cake, Roxy got to pelt sea gulls with bread. "No!" Charlie protested once he returned from Charlie-land and registered what she was doing. "My brethren!"

"Charlie, _all_ animals are your brethren."

"Yes, but seagulls are special to me."

"Really?" He nodded, smiling. "Dare I ask why?"

"Oh, no. This one's OK. We were on a school trip to some beach somewhere and these horrible snot-faces in my class were all," He deepened his voice and raised his arms slightly, clearly mocking a wannabe-macho thug he had known, "Imma poke that old lady with a stick, look how tough and funny I am. Man, Imma bust yo' kneecaps. Don't give me that look," He complained in his normal voice. "They actually said that. And some other stuff, like 'Check out my mad skills, bruh!' and 'Get on out ma grill, ugh, voice break."

"Voice break?" Roxy repeated, bewildered. Charlie nodded, returning to his cake. "What?"

"Well, every time they squeaked, they'd have to announce it in a stupidly deep voice in case the rest of us hadn't noticed."

"Riiight..." A seagull nestled on Charlie's knee and cawed. Roxy cringed away automatically- seagulls were evil chip thieves. Charlie had no problem though.

"Jimmy, my bro!" He petted the seagull on the head, gaining a coo of satisfaction. "Found me again, huh?" The bird fluttered his wings and chirped. Roxy hadn't known a seagull to _chirp_. "I know, right?" Charlie agreed. "But Roxy won't let me." He cast her a cheeky look, before whispering-not-at-all-discreetly; "She's just jealous that I make a better woman than her."

"Charlie, I swear-"

"Don't tell her I said that though. She might try and 'kill' me."

"_Did you just use air quotes_?"

"No." Charlie replied calmly, looking her innocently in the eye. "I would never air quote you." Roxy leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good." She tightened her hold on him and Jimmy the seagull flapped his wings in protest, sounding off angrily. Charlie mocked choking and dying and then he went limp against her shoulder.

"You're supposed to do mouth-to-mouth." He hissed when she didn't react, not opening his eyes.

"No, I prefer the Heimlich manoeuvre." Before Charlie gathered what was going on, she was trying to break his ribs.

"Ow! My womanly figure, you're breaking it!"

"What womanly figure?"

"Are you calling me fat?" He marvelled, mocking a hurt look.

"I'm calling you _obese_."

"Oh... my feelings... my dreams... it's all going dark! No, wait... a light... Nana? Is that you?" He 'died'. Roxy pushed him aside.

"Oh my god, you're _such_ an idiot!"

"The term, my dearest subject, is _Drama_ _Queen_." Jimmy hopped about on the rail, bobbing his head in agreement. "Which makes you the Drama King!" He announced happily.

"_Did you just call me a man_?"

"No, I called you a king. You've been promoted from 'subject' to 'king'. What a grand day for England!"

"A grand day for England would be ridding you from all things idiotic."

"I am all things idiotic." He replied, not missing a beat and deadly serious. Then he smiled. "And all that is not." He added. "I am nothing and everything and your boyfriend. Judging by the look on your face though, I don't see that one lasting. So..." He dragged the word out for effect, rolling his eyes along some horizontal line only he could see and then up at her. "Imma marry you."

"Wh-wha- _what_?"

"As soon as I can, I'm going to make you a true Drama King!"

"_You just called me a guy_!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one was written because my friend reckons Charlie is him, even though I wrote Charlie's character WAY before meeting him. This was originally to make my friend feel more intertwined with Charlie- Ed Sheeran, the cake and the seagulls are all references to him. <strong>


	4. Socks

It had snowed quite heavily during the night before and a bitter wind accompanied the brave snowball fighters on their quest to take their neighbours' fort.

Charlie, being Charlie, dived right into the fun and games. Roxy helped him build a snow-dragon, but drew the line at a snowball fight. No amount of wheedling from Charlie would pull her away from a lovely hot chocolate under her favourite fleecy blanket watching good old Friends. "Oh, you spoilsport!" Charlie protested childishly. He was distracted by a snowball to the back of the head and with a great merry laugh, he was off. It was like dealing with a toddler. A _very_, _extremely_, _immensely _hyperactive _toddler_.

He trudged in an hour later, stamping his feet on the doormat and sighing at the blissful warmth of their flat.

"I thought mutants didn't feel the cold?"

"Then you are s-s-s-solely mis-s-taken." He shivered. "It's t-t-t-too cold; I feel like I've turned reptilian." Roxy didn't even bother. He stumbled off to shower and warm up, cheekily stealing a pair of her fluffy thermal socks and examining them proudly. When she didn't notice, he held his foot up in her face. "Yes, they suit me." He declared.

"Butterflies." He nodded, grinning. "Reptilian?" She prompted.

"Very much so." He said seriously. "I think I have frostbite on my spleen."

"Stop quoting films- why did you get so cold? I thought you mutants were eternally warm."

"No. Fire mutants, yes. Common mutant scum like me? No." Roxy stared at him expectantly. "Fire mutants. Always warm. Too warm in the summer, but lovely and toasty in the winter. Non-fire mutants, such as your amazingly charming boyfriend here," he gestured at himself, "do not have that gift-curse thing. We're OK in the summer and don't feel the cold as much as you humans, but we can still got cold."

"Right." She glanced down. "_Why _have you got my socks?"

"Because my socks don't have pretty patterns. They just have holes."

"Well, how else are supposed to put them on?"

"Yes, very funny."


	5. Sandwich thief

Amelia, Carly and Eden were sat about the table, their homework books ignored before them and the chocolate spread sandwiches the centre of attention.

"Say what you like about Dad," Carly started.

"He knows how much chocolate a girl likes." Amelia finished. Eden nodded in agreement, wiping chocolate spread from her bottom lip. "It's a shame boys can't _all _understand our chocolate needs."

"Give them a chance to catch up." Carly laughed. "Boys aren't as clever as us girls."

"I mean," Eden continued, helping herself to another sandwich, "it's not exactly rocket science to put the toilet seat down or pick socks and dirty underwear off the floor."

"Boys are such slobs." Amelia concluded, her sisters nodding gravelly.

"Oh my gosh, I know right?" Charlie dropped into the empty seat and nabbed a sandwich. "Absolutely _filthy _creatures, boys." He shook his head pitifully, oblivious to his sisters' incredulous looks. "And quite silly too; there is a reason women live longer than men."

"Charlie?"

"Mm?" He hummed around his sandwich.

"You're one of those boys."

"I am?" He glanced down. "Huh. How strange." Charlie regarded them all for a moment, shrugged it off and finished his sandwich. "So, any gossip for me then?"

"Yeah. Our brother just discovered he was a boy."

"Really?" Charlie gasped excitedly, bouncing forward in his seat to place his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. "Do tell!"

"He's a bit of an idiot."

"Slow, sometimes."

"But I suppose he's alright."

"For a boy." They said together.

"Ooh, I bet he's absolutely _gorgeous_." Charlie sighed dreamily, acting more camp than usual. His sisters dissolved into giggles and proceeded to good-naturedly insult him in third person. Charlie found it all very amusing and kept trying to draw extra bits from them, trying to trick them into indirectly complimenting him.

"The only good thing we can say about him..." Carly mused.

"Which _is _very helpful..." Amelia added.

"He knows when to leave." Eden finished. All three of them gave him very pointed looks, cheeky smirks dancing in their eyes. Charlie inspected each of them individually.

"Fine," And- with a hearty, triumphant laugh- he took their sandwiches.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia, Eden and Carly are triplets and they're the second to youngest in the family. Charlie has nine other siblings; he's the eldest. I know the summary for this fic said about the Charlie-Roxy pairing, but I wanted to add a bit where Charlie's interacting with his siblings. Hope you don't mind! And two updates on this one today because each is so short :P <strong>


	6. Jewat

**This one was my friend's idea, so if it's a bit :/ blame him, OK? :D**

* * *

><p>Roxy was doing her best to listen to Leon as he fixed her computer. She had no idea what he was on about, but seeing as his brother wouldn't help, he had jumped at the chance to prove to his sister he didn't break <em>everything<em>. "I've got a spare ram at home; I'll bring it over next time and-"

"We don't want sheep."

"What?" Roxy and Leon frowned over at Charlie. He was reclining on the sofa, DS in hand and an ignorant look on his face. "Sheep?" Leon repeated.

"Yes. Ram."

"Oh!" It dawned on Roxy and she started laughing.

"Since when did you have a sheep anyway, Leon?" Charlie asked, eyeing his girlfriend bemusedly.

"I don't-"

"Charlie, you're supposed to be the tech genius!" Roxy snickered. "He's talking about my computer, not _sheep_."

"Well, how am I supposed to know _that_? Honestly, woman, move your fat backside." Roxy gaped at him. Leon edged away. "With a 'ph' not a Jew."

"Wait what?"

"Wait what indeed." Charlie agreed, leaning forward to peer around her. He saw the mangled computer and sat back. "I meant to say 'f', but I was thinking 'g' and then I said 'Jew', so..." He shrugged and smiled like this settled everything.

"So, she's Jewat." Leo said helpfully. Charlie realised the trouble he was now in.

"_Fat. Backside_." Roxy growled. Leon decided he wanted a tea and left for the kitchen.

"Aah, Rox." Charlie smiled sweetly. "You know I have nothing but love and the highest respect for you and your backside. Which isn't fat." He added. "At all."

"You _never_ use the f-word to a woman!" She scolded. "Especially your _girlfriend_!" Charlie 'eeep'ed bravely, dropped his DS and ran for his life. "GET BACK HERE!" Roxy charged after him. Leon watched from the safety of the kitchen, whistling lowly.

"He is so dead. So _very_ dead."


	7. How they met

**To Guest- You sound like my friend! He insists he and Charlie are the same person, it's maddening! You know, in a good way :P**

* * *

><p>Roxy only went with Christine because her best friend was buying her food. If it hadn't been for that, she would never have agreed to the bachelor's auction. Yes, OK, there were a few relatively good-looking guys up on the stage, but none of them really took her fancy. Christine was bidding on all of them. She hadn't won yet, which was unlike her. Christine's parents were super-mega-rich and gave their beloved daughter a limitless allowance. If she so wanted, Christine could have all of these boys. Her not getting a single one and not being as disappointed as Roxy would have expected was definitely suspicious.<p>

"Alright, what are you doing?" Roxy asked, trying not to look too amused as her friend slumped back down in her chair. "That was your eighth," she nodded at the young man leaving arm-in-arm with a giggling brunette, "why are you letting them go so easily?"

"Oh, Roxanne-" Roxy winced at her full name. Christine didn't seem to notice, pulling a compact mirror from her small bag and checking her mascara. "I didn't _really _want those men- I was just raising the bid." Her eyes returned to their stage and she beamed, snapping the mirror shut. "But him! My god, he is one _spicy _potato!"

"Why are they always potatoes?" Christine didn't answer, shaking her head slightly and clicking her fingers, briskly diverting Roxy's gaze to the main show. "Potatoes aren't that attractive. Sure, they're alright as chips, but as possible partners? No thank you."

"Shut up, Roxy. Let me be with my delusional ways."

"Now if I did that, the world would be in major jeopardy." Christine said nothing, which meant she was glaring at the back of her friend's head. Roxy wasn't paying attention.

So far, all the bachelors had worn suits and ties, all of them looking prim and proper.

Not this one. He was beaming around at everyone, hands in the pockets of his jeans, red checker shirt open over a clean white T-shirt. She couldn't decide if his eyes were blue or brown from where she was sat, but his hair! It was like he had just rolled out of bed, but it was also styled naturally, as though it was always a mess. And it was _red_. Not ginger or strawberry blonde red, but _red_. Scarlet. He had to be the youngest there, seventeen or eighteen, with very fine, handsome features. He turned slightly to wave at some of the women on the other side of the room and Roxy caught a glimpse of his lean, muscular build.

"Mmm..." Christine hummed dreamily. She too had her eyes on the redhead. "Yes please."

"Chris!" Roxy scolded. "You've said that about three guys so far-"

"Four." She corrected absent-mindedly. "Shush now, I'm basking." Roxy rolled her eyes and faced the front again.

"Bachelor number eleven! Charlie!" The redhead stepped forward to a polite applause, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Ladies, get those bids in- this one can cook, clean, relatively good sense of humour-"

"Oy!" Charlie protested good-naturedly. "My sense of humour is _astounding_." He cheekily regarded the commentator, who looked half-annoyed and half-surprised to be interrupted. "Carry on, Gerald, these lovely ladies are paying for a show, not for you to gawk at my amazingly good looks."

"You're such a fathead."

"You clearly have not met my brother."

"Anyway..." Gerald the commentator cleared his throat and continued. "Four brothers, five sisters, Charlie makes the ideal family man and says that his life goal-" Charlie coughed into his fist. "One of his life goals," Gerald corrected, glaring at the bachelor and trying not to smile, "is to have his own little family, isn't that sweet?" He finished sarcastically. "Starting the bid at twenty pounds, any offers?"

"Fifty!" Christine cried immediately.

"Seventy!" Said someone else. Christine glowered in their general direction, raising the bid with a ferocity she hadn't shown earlier that night. Even Charlie seemed to notice as he was looking at her, completely bewildered, but with a lopsided smile.

"Three hundred and seventy!" Christine called. The rest of the room was silent. She had just bumped it up another hundred- no-one else could continue playing.

The hammer Gerald held struck the table.

"Sold to the pretty blonde over there!" He beamed. Charlie bounced off the stage and made his way over.

"Consider this an early birthday present." Christine hissed in Roxy's ear. Before Roxy could register what her friend had said, Christine was gone and Charlie was there.

"Hold on..." He glanced around. "You're not blonde." Up close, Roxy could see that his eyes were a kaleidoscopic mix of brown _and _blue. They surveyed the room again and then returned to her, warm and friendly. He dropped into Christine's vacant seat and smiled. "Ah well. Blondes aren't really my type anyway."

"W-wh-? No, no, I'm sorry. My friend- the blonde- she's been trying to set me up for ages and-"

"Ah." He grinned. "Say no more, say no more. My brother is exactly the same." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and Roxy saw another redheaded boy, slightly younger, sitting with a dark haired girl about the same age. They were both grinning triumphantly. "Those are Leon and Lucy, my younger twin siblings. Don't get too close if you've got valuables, such little so and so's." He shook his head, but was smiling fondly. "Anyhoo, fancy a wander? It's way too hot in here for my liking." Roxy was nodding before she realised what she was agreeing to.

When she found Christine, there was going to be _hell _to pay.

Which was sooner than she thought.

Christine had obviously been lurking by the women's toilets and just happened to saunter out as Roxy and Charlie made their way along the hall.

"Oh, my winnings!" She bopped herself on the head as if she had completely forgotten she had just spent three hundred and seventy pounds on setting her best friend up. "So sorry, I had to go." She held her hand out and Charlie shook it, grinning. Did he ever stop smiling?

"One must always answer the call of nature." He declared. "Not to do so is very drastic." He made a face. "School plays have never been the same for me..." Christine giggled and linked her arm with his. A flitter of hope danced through Roxy, but then she saw her friend's malicious look. She was not escaping this time.

"Roxy's always been good with school plays."

"_Shut up, Christine_." She hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"So modest! Always got the star role, beautiful singing voice."

"Oh really?"

"Christine, isn't your _chaperone _supposed to be here by now? You know, _in the limo that is taking you away_?"

"I'll walk you." Charlie offered. "You did pay three hundred and seventy pounds for me, it's the least I can do."

"Such a gentleman!" Christine gushed, setting off at a quick walk. Roxy trailed behind, giving her friend the opportunity to wink at her and smile.

_This girl_, Roxy thought to herself, _is going to get a slap_. Christine, thankfully, couldn't read minds.

It turned out Charlie was a gentleman. His parents had obviously raised him to respect women more than himself; he offered to hold Christine's tiny bag, he held doors open for them and helped Roxy up without laughing when she twisted her ankle missing a step down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly, offering her his arm to lean on.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She tested her weight on her foot and winced. How come it was her that fell in her flats and not Christine in her skyscraper high heels? Logic was flawed.

"Here," Charlie tucked an arm about her waist and lifted her easily onto level ground.

"Trust it to be you! She's not normally this clumsy." Christine added.

"Oh, that wasn't clumsy. You should see my nan. She'll trip over thin air, that one." Charlie opened the car door for her and, on her insistence, listened to something she had to say for a minute. Roxy tried to listen in, but her friend- for once- was talking quietly.

"Got it?" Christine asked at last.

"Got it." Charlie confirmed. He mimed taking a hat off to her and closed the door. Christine smiled sweetly at Roxy, her eyes gleaming deviously. Then she was gone. "How's that ankle?"

"It'll be alright by tomorrow." Roxy glared at the stairs. "What did I even slip on?"

"My bad, I trail charm and talent." His warm fingers were gently inspecting her ankle. The pain seemed to ebb away. "There." He smiled. "Better?"

"Huh?"

"Stand up." He gave her his arm as support again and, when she put her weight on her foot, there was no pain.

"Wh-? Did you-?" She stared at him. He stared back, his eyes as warm and friendly as ever. "Did you _heal _my ankle?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Are you...?" She glanced over her shoulder to check no-one was listening. "Are you a mutant?" He grimaced.

"Should've said something earlier, right?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry." And he was. She could see it in his face- he looked worried, like she would suddenly run away from him just because he wasn't the same species.

Roxy mentally slapped herself.

"What did you mean _not exactly_?" He looked blank. "About my ankle." She elaborated.

"Oh." His confusion cleared slightly, but he still looked anxious. "I've, um, I've got your bad ankle now."

"You transferred it?" He waved it off. "But... I thought that was dangerous?"

"No, that's just human legend. Mutants aren't _all _scary, you know."

"I know that. But why did you transfer it? It's just a twisted ankle." He shrugged.

"Exactly. Besides, I don't think you'd appreciate it if I gave you a piggy back for the rest of the evening."

"Well, no, but..."

"Charlie!" Two voices rang out. Sprinting towards them were the twins from earlier. Gone were the smiles; in their places were two identical looks of terror.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked, instantly serious. He held his hands out to the pair of them, catching them both by the arm. The girl- Lucy, was it?- looked dubiously at Roxy, wringing her hands. Her twin brother was fiercely holding Charlie's gaze. "Alright, alright." Charlie said, as if their behaviour made sense. He turned back to Roxy. "I'm _real _sorry," He whipped out a pen and took her by the hand, scribbling something across the back of it carefully, "that's my number. Ring me later and we can sort out the rest of this bachelor thing." He smiled at her, taking his siblings' hands.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hopefully it will be." And with a _crack_, they were gone.

Roxy stared at the spot where they had just disappeared and then down at the number. He had added a smiley face after it, but she had a few doubts- had his siblings run over at that exact moment to pull him away from a bad date? Or was something actually wrong?

She had only known him ten minutes, but had figured 'serious' wasn't one of his usual modes. Gerald had said he was a 'family man'- here was the proof of it.

Telling herself that she spent too much time with Christine, Roxy pulled her keys from her pocket and headed off to the car park. She'd text Charlie tomorrow. If Christine found out her three hundred and seventy pounds worth of winnings and failure to set her best friend up with someone, she would go absolutely bananas. Roxy didn't want to deal with that again- she still had a headache from the last time.


End file.
